


I hate goodbyes

by GrantaireandHisBottle



Series: Two Madmen and the blue Box [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Post Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrantaireandHisBottle/pseuds/GrantaireandHisBottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study in feelings and thoughts after the Angels took Manhattan. And bowties are not cool, not anymore. Especially now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> First of all. Excuse my English.
> 
> Secondly, this story is not Master/Doctor. I've just found this little piece and decided to submit it here, in this series.
> 
> Third(and the most important) Ponds are cool. Always are and will be.

Why does everything have to end? Why can’t I just rip the last page of everyone’s stories? I’ve seen people die for an idea, for hope, for love. I’ve seen a death of the whole race. Why at the end I am alone? Always.

_Sometimes I do worry about you though. I think once we're gone you won't be coming back here for awhile. And you might be alone. Which you should never be. Don't be alone, Doctor.  
Mad, impossible Amy Pond. Was it worth dying? Were our traveling and adventures worth dying?  
Silly me. Of course it was you would say. Because during that time you’ve realized that life without Rory is impossible. You’ve realized that life without love isn’t an option. _

A good Man. A Healer. 

I save people. That’s what I do. Then why am I alone right now? I’ve never felt myself so alive. Never felt my hearts beating so wildly. Like they are teasing me.

A wise man. A man who lies.

No. Life needs a last page. There is always the most important. The farewell. And how hard I try to rewrite the time, how desperately I try to fix the future it always have to end. Planets and history and stuff, that's what we do. I do… Everything has an end.

Doors. Yes, I, I give you doors. But on the other side of the doors I give you sunsets, spires, soaring silver colonnades. But there is a price. For me, on the other side of doors is…Nothing. 

I am so sorry Ponds. I am alone. I can’t fight. I am not going to save the Universe. It doesn’t care. I don’t care anymore.

_This is the story of Amelia Pond. And this is how it ends._

But I don’t want. I…

_I NEVER WANTED TO LOOSE YOU!!! I…AMY…RORY…Amy… Rory…Amy…Rory…AmyRory…_

The tall figure of a man collapses on the stairs of TARDIS. He sits in the most amazing place in the Universe, which doesn’t care. The inner flame and energy of the man vanishes, his body breaks and from his lips escapes a bitter cry. In that moment Doctor cries. But the Universe still doesn’t care and Ponds are still gone. 

He hasn’t noticed when he had untied his bowtie. Doctor squeezed it, feeling his own nails digging through the fabric of the bowtie into his palm. 

He troughs the bowtie away. He can’t. Not now. It hurts. It’s not cool. Bowties are not cool. Not anymore.

Time isn’t a straight line. It’s all…bumpy-wumpy. There is lots of boring stuff. Like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. 

Doctor becomes silence, realizing that he is saying nonsense.

Big and little at the same time, brand-new and ancient, and the bluest blue, ever. And the times we had, eh? 

 

Bye-bye, Pond.


End file.
